leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
内测第 4 周
英雄联盟第 4 周 英雄 * ** Ability power ration increased to 0.2 from 0.15. ** Return damage increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 10/20/30/40/50. * Fixed a bug where stun was too long if applied with . * : Now charges up to a maximum of 5, instead of 3. * has been removed and replaced with : ** Grants 2/4/6/8/10 bonus gold whenever Ashe kills a unit. * : Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. * Fixed a bug where slow would last too long when applied with . * : ** Mana cost increased to 100/120/140/160/180 from 90/105/120/135/150. ** Drain amount changed to 25/50/75/100/125 per second from 30/50/70/90/110. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.25 from 0.2. ** Damage dealt to each target reduced to 80 from 100. * : Damage per second increased to 120/200/280 from 120/180/240. * Fixed a bug with the particle effect for . * : ** Mana cost reduced to 100/120/140/160/180 from 120/140/160/180/200. ** Heal amount changed to 50/100/150/200/250 health per second from 2/4/6/8/10% of maximum health per second. * : ** Cooldown changed to 90 seconds at all ranks from 150/120/90. ** Damage changed to 200/300/400 + 100% of attack damage from 300% of attack damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was doing too much damage and could crit. * : Fixed tooltip to explain that it deals magic damage. * : ** Renamed to ** Fixed tooltip to explain that the health increase given is temporary. * : Damage increased to 300/400/500 from 260/340/420. * : ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 625. ** Damage increased to 80 per second from 75 per second. * : Fixed a tooltip error. * : ** Projectile speed increased to 1000 from 900. ** Bounce radius increased to 500 from 400. * : Cooldown reduced to 30/25/20/15/10 seconds from 44/38/30/22/14. * : ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 35% from 40%. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/55/80% from 25/50/75%. * : ** Mana cost increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/80/100/120/140. ** Resistance bonus removed. ** Heal changed to 10/18/26/34/42 health per 2 seconds for 16 seconds. * Base attack damage increased to 41 from 39. * : Miss chance increased to 10/20/30/40/50% from 14/22/30/38/44%. * : Damage changed from 2/4/6/8/10 per stack to 8/16/24/32/40 and no longer stacks. * Scout's Bounty: ** Armor reduction increased to 30/45/60 from 20/40/60. ** Bonus gold increased to 100/150/200 from 500/100/150. * Attack range increased to 500 from 350. * : Fixed tooltip to properly show that the spell slows targets by 10/15/20/25/30%. Summoner Spells * : Cooldown reduced to 6 minutes from 8. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 2 minutes. ** Sight range increased to 1800 from 1500. * : Cooldown reduced to 4 minutes from 5. * : Cooldown increased to 3.5 minutes from 2.5. * : Cooldown increased 6 minutes from 5. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 2 minutes from 6. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 20% from 10%. * : Cooldown increased to 5 minutes from 4.5. * : Fixed tooltip to reflect correct functionality. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 5 minutes from 8. ** Fixed a tooltip error. * : Cooldown increased to 3 minutes from 2. * : Cast time increased to 8 seconds from 4. Masteries * : Cast time reduction on reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1. * : Bonus gold from reduced to 5 from 10. * : Heal amount bonus on reduced to 75 from 100. * : Health bonus duration on increased to 2 minutes from 90 seconds. 物品 * : ** Recipe cost increased to 320 from 250. ** Fixed a bug that caused it to generate too much gold. * : Fixed a bug where it was showing the wrong particle effect. * : Recipe cost increased to 800 from 600. * : Critical strike bonus increased to 18% from 10%. * : Recipe cost increased to 1000 from 800. * : Recipe cost increased to 600 from 200. * : ** Removed from recipe for . ** Recipe cost increased to 600 from 400. ** Ability power bonus per kill increased to 10 from 5. * : Renamed to . * : Fixed a bug where it did not properly show what it built into in the shop. * : Fixed a bug where it did not properly show what it built into in the shop. * : Now caps after 3 bonuses. * : Now has a 100% chance on spell cast to cause your next attack to deal 100% extra damage, increased from 50%. * : ** Recipe now requires instead of . ** Recipe cost increased to 900 from 600. ** Stats changed: *** +550 mana *** +100 ability power *** +20% magic damage. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where the wrong icons were being used in-game for summoner spells. * Fixed a bug where damage over time spells did not consistently deal the right amount of ticks. Miscellaneous * Tuned all recommended items in shops. * Fountain healing increased to 6.5% from 5%. * Base inhibitor health increased to 6000 from 5000. * Melee minion gold bounty increased to 26 from 22. * Ranged minion gold bounty reduced to 18 from 22. * Neutral minion gold bounty increased by 50-125%. * Minions now spawn after 1 minute instead of 1 minute and 40 seconds. * Minions now spawn from the Nexus instead of inhibitors. * encounter tuned. * Middle lane turret health increased to 4500 from 4000. * Fixed a bug where the screen would randomly jump to another champion. * A message is now displayed when a player disconnects. * Fixed some Vista compatibility issues. * Changed the side of the HUD to take up smaller percentages of the screen on higher resolutions. Category:补丁说明 en:Alpha Week 4